Cherry Forever
by GleekForEver1
Summary: Will Mike and Rachel ever get together? Will there be any obstacles in their way? Pezberry/Brittberry/Faberry/Samchel/Puckleberry friendship x
1. Chapter 1

**My first Cherry fanfic.**

**A/N; Finn and Rachel aren't together. Tina and Mike aren't together. Santana, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany are best friends. **

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. If I owned Glee, Finn would never be with Rachel. There would be so many Puckleberry/Pezberry duets. There would always be Mike and Brittany dancing routines together**** and Mike, Sam and Noah wouldn't own a shirt. **

* * *

**Cherry Forever;**

**Part 1;**

As I belted out the last few notes to Paradise By The Dashboard Light, I couldn't help but smile in pure triumph because I knew we'd done it before the results had even been discussed. I took a glance at Carmen Tibiddeaux and saw her smiling, stood up. The smile on my face got even more wider and we all went off of the stage cheering. As soon as we got into the changing room for our Glee Club, Santana and Mike came over to me and enveloped me in hugs.

"You were great chica. Carmen looked truly impressed." Santana whispered into my ear.

"We've won this thing thanks to you!" Mike said to me with a smile on his face.

I just smiled, unable to keep the joyous expression off of my face. I linked pinkies with Santana and kissed Mike on the cheek before walking over to Brit and Noah. As Brit hugged me, there was a knock on the door and two people walked in. The first being Mr Schuester and the second being a man I never thought I'd see again.

"Rachel? This man would like to speak to you." Mr Schue said smiling.

"DAMON! What are you doing here?" I shouted running over to him and throwing my arms around him.

He just chuckled and wrapped his arms around me for a few minutes before guiding me out of the room and over to a bench in a corner.

"You where phenomenal out there Rach. Its all coming back to me now and paradise by the dashboard light by you guys have been the best songs I've heard in a while. Ray you're amazingly talented. Oh, and what's going on with you and the Asian boy? He looked extremely jealous when I was hugging you and dragged you out of the room." Damon said with a smirk teasing me.

I just looked down blushing. "Nothing. We're just friends but I don't know what I'd do without him. And enough of me. Why are you here Damon?"

He sighed but smiled softly when I glared. "Mom..she passed away and she left me and you everything so I wanted to come up and visit you Rach. I want me and you to be back together, I never see my little sister anymore."

I frowned knowing that wasn't the whole reason but hugged him before standing and telling him I'd meet him after the results had been announced but writing my number on his hand just in case we couldn't meet. I got into the changing room and immediately Mike was over by my side.

"Who was that man?" He asked me quietly as he hugged me.

"He's my brother." I replied with a dazzling smile in return. "And he seemed to think you were getting jealous as we went outside..." I said with a giggle and a teasing tone.

He just looked down blushing causing me to smile even more. "I'll speak to you later Mike." I said patting him on the back and walking over to Santana who sat me down on the chair and demanded to know what the conversation was about with her new favourite-to-be-couple 'Cherry'. She was just smiling all of the way through what I told her and straight away went over to Quinn who looked gleeful. Just as I was about to go over to her and ask what that was about, an annoucement came through the speaker in the corner saying that the New Directions group had to make their way over to the stage for the results to be announced. Everything went silent then and the mood was killed fresh with worry from the others. Mike went over to me and took a hold of my hand causing Quinn, Brittany and Santana to smirk at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the room leading the way with Mike.

When everyone got onto the stage we all stood in lines of 4 and stayed still and silent. The judges Perez Hilton, Lindsay Lohan and Martin Fong all stood in front of the trophys with smiles on their faces. That was when the results began.

"The MVP for the 2012 Nationals championship goes to...Vocal Adrenaline; Unique!" Smiling, Unique/Wade walked forward to collect the award from Perez and kissed him on the cheek and recieving a hug in return as a picture was taken. Immediately after, Perez handed Unique/Wade the trophy and they both walked back to their groups.

"3rd place in the 2012 Nationals championship goes to...the Portland Scale Blazers!" The Portland Scale Blazers all ran forward smiling and the leader took the trophy and the group all went off of the stage all smiling and cheering.

"The winning group of the Nationals championship 2012 goes to...the NEW DIRECTIONS!" This was all we heard before it sunk in as we all started jumping up and down and screaming and crying. Everyone was hugging each other and smiling so widely. Mr Schue and Finn went up to get the award grinning.

I turned around and saw Mike still behind me.

"This award is all because of you Rachel. You're amazing and you're going to be such a star one day." Mike told me with an amazingly cute grin.

I giggled and took a deep breath, standing forward, leaning up and placing my lips on his.

* * *

**I really want to be a writer when I'm older, writing stories like this for Glee makes my day and I love seeing such positive replies on my other stories- they mean so much.**

**Please review and let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Forever;**

**Part 2;**

* * *

I felt a gasp ripple through Mike's body, and instantly knew my choice to show him how I felt was a mistake. Why do I ever listen to people about boys? I always make the wrong choice, time after time.

I just shook my head, and ran off stage in tears. I hid straight away in a seperate dressing room and slid down the wall crying. I honestly thought Mike liked me, maybe I'm just destined to be forever alone. The world seems to be better when theres no boy dragging me down. The sad thing is, I knew deep down how much I cared for Mike, I knew I was in love with him so I knew how hard it would be to move on from him.

As about 10 minutes passed, I heard some continuous banging on the door. I sighed, wiped my eyes and looked into a mirror to see all mascara down my cheeks. I groaned quietly, and picked up a wipe and tended to my face. I reapplied any necessary makeup and slowly opened the door and joined everyone else in the room where everyone was.

"Rachel. We need to talk." An immediate voice said behind me. I looked up with a pleading expression on my face, and shook my head moving over to Sam and Brittany before I broke down once again.

We all walked over to our bus about 20 minutes later, and quickly got in sitting anywhere. I made sure to sit next to Noah on the way back, who quickly wrapped an arm around me sensing my mood. Fortunately, he said nothing just held me. For that I was so grateful.

Just when I thought the night would be perfect, I had to ruin it by being my usual idiotic self.

* * *

It took 8 hours overall to get back to Lima, and naturally like I always do after a win in any of our sectionals/regionals/nationals competition, I invited the whole club back to my house. They all quickly agreed and we began a quick walk to my house, all dead on our feet. We quickly reached my house, and everyone went to a usual room that they slept in. After I shut and locked the front the door, I dragged my feet up to my room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up at 10, and went down the stairs to find I was the only one up. I was a little happy and sad at that fact - happy I'd be left to my own thoughts, but sad that I'd have to spent a while on my own enduring the prospect of me over-thinking everything that went through my mind.

I felt as if hours had passed when I felt a tap on my shoulder but really I knew it had only been about 10 minutes. I looked up with a fake smile on my face only to see the last person I wanted to see right now. Mike.

"Please, Rach we need to talk about last night." He whispered.

I sighed softly knowing I had no other option, because a) I was trapped in my living room with only him awake, b) I couldn't kick him out of my house and c) I knew he wouldn't give up till I let him speak.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
